Cosma
Personality Cosma is cute and funny, usually a great companion to have around. She is a bit of a tomboy and doesn't mind playing with Flint or Brambles, the only male members of Space Patrol. But when she is insulted or laughed at when she doesn't want to be, she gets angry, and no one likes her angry state. When she's mad, she snaps at everyone who attemps to talk at her, usually shouting to them "Be quiet and go away!" But when she's like extremely angry like crazy, she literally destroys everything in her path. When she's sad, she becomes teary from time to time, and would usually ignore everyone who tries to speak to her. She is usually too upset at this state to talk. Bio Cosma was the first of her litter to be born to Freya, before Natasha and Pluto. She was named Cosma because her father Jax thinks she will grow up to be as beautiful as the cosmos itself. She lived on a small island, which is unnamed until further notice, until a huge storm struck. She felt really guilty after her father died after getting crushed by a falling tree. Blaming herself for his death, she decided to fling herself into the river and drown. But Freya saved her, only to drown herself. Cosma decided that Freya's death was definitely her fault, and she was crying and running from her siblings. She tripped over a log and pushed it into the water, and she got swept away by the strong current. Next time she was conscious, she was on a beach on an island called Goldpaw Island, where a patrol named Fox Patrol has its settlement. She was found on the beach two days after the storm by Skylar, a member of Fox Patrol. She grew up with the Fox Patrol, and said she would be with them forever, until the day she heard a human girl named Amandine was recruiting members for a galactic patrol. Happy after hearing the news, she immediately signed up and began her training. She trained hard, and during one session, midway training, two new members, Leaf and Willow, joined the Patrol. Cosma agreed she'd train together with them, and help teach them rescue tactics. After another pup, named Ashton, joined, Leaf and Willow were heartbroken when Cosma decided she and Ashton were true besties. They trained hard together, but were interrupted alot when Flint, a French Bulldog, signed up and joined the other Space Rescue pups. He has a huge crush on Cosma, so for her it's hard to train with Ashton. Brambles was the last to join. He learned hard with his job and on his first mission, Pups Save a Satellite (coming soon), he did very well and Cosma cheered him on. But she still can't shake the fact he loves a pup from Earth, a princess pup named Sweetie, and visits Earth every now and then to meet her. Appearance As you can see in the pictures, Cosma is a chocolate brown labrador, like Zuma. Stories She Appears In Not Written Yet (present gen) Pups Save a Satellite Pups Save a Space Kitten Pups and the Rocket Problem Pups Save Leaf Pups and the Asteroid Pups Save the Moon Aliens Pups and the Day Shift Problem Pups Save Chickaletta Cosma Saves the Pups (Part 1) Cosma Saves the Pups (Part 2) Cosma Saves the Pups (Part 3) Pups and the Space Zoo Pups Save a Lunar Dragon Pups on Mars Not Written Yet (specials) Cosma's Dream Freya's Story Jax's Adventures Natasha's Path Pluto's Tale Written (1st Gen) N/A Trivia Catchphrases "Give me some Space!" "Cosmos, here I come!" "I'm ready to dash!" Pup Pack Tools -Space Jetpack -Rescue Hook Vehicle Cosma's vehicle is a Space Rescue jet. It can dart to a maximum speed of 470mph. Controls Red button with an on/off symbol - This turns the jet on and off. Its seat is a sensor so it knows if it's Cosma sitting in the seat. If it's not Cosma this button won't work. Black lever - Turns reverse on and off. Steering wheel - This control moves the vehicle forward, backward, left, right, up and down. (Controls: left- turn steering wheel left | right- turn steering wheel right | up- pull steering wheel towards you | down- push steering wheel away from you | horn- press and hold middle of wheel) Grey button - This control makes the jet hover in midair. Green button - This control launches the Rescue Hooks, one of the vehicle's special items. Blue button - This control opens up the Rescue Pod, another of the jet's special items. Orange fasten seatbelt button - This fastens/unfastens the seatbelt of each passenger. Special Items Rescue Hooks - The vehicle has two rescue hooks, one on either side, attached to the top-middle of the vehicle. When Cosma presses the green button, the launchers come out of their places and launch their hooks at the same time as each other. Cosma has a smaller, weaker version of this in her pup pack, which she can use for not-so-big hook-required missions. Rescue Pod - This rescue object is a pod of glass that is a small rescue area enough to fit two people. When people are stranded somewhere in space, Cosma can use her pod to bring them to safety. Fears -Storms, after her father's death -Falling trees or other large things that might fall - Fast-flowing rivers - Getting lost in the middle of space Friends Cosma doesn't have many friends. She is only friends with the members of the patrol she belongs to, Space Patrol. But at the moment, a member called Flint is crushing on her hard. She knows that he's trying to keep it a secret from her, but she knows that every night he is drawing pictures of her and kissing them. She gets really embarrassed when he does that, but she knows she has to cope with it. Ever since she left earth to join the Space Patrol, Ashton has become a very close friend to Cosma. Every free time, they meet up and have a long chat until a mission breaks through it. Before Ashton became part of the galactic patrol, Cosma was mostly friends with Leaf and Willow. She liked them almost as much as she is friends with Ashton now, and cared for them. Even though her relationship grew stronger with Ashton, Cosma knew she would save Leaf or Willow if they needed saving. Brambles, the latest-joining member of the Space Patrol, has currently caused a bit of annoyment in Cosma. She knows he has become the clumsy one of the team, and trips over a lot, mostly when they were near the transporters. Though she knows he has been settling well, she knows that he has secret meetings with a pup from earth called Sweetie. Family Laika - Great x7 Grandmother (deceased) Freya - Mother (deceased) Jax - Father (deceased) Natasha - Sister Pluto - Brother (More in future generations) Favourite activites -Tug of war -Playing with Ashton -Sitting XD -Running and getting exercise on treadmills -Boxing -Eating -Dreaming -Thats pretty much it Random - Cosma was originally going to be called Laika, but that name was already taken. She ended up being Laika's (the actual first dog in space, not the Paw Patrol OC) great x7 granddaughter. - Cosma has alektorophobia, which is a fear of chickens, but she doesn't know that because she's never seen a chicken before, and during the 1st generation she won't travel to earth so this won't happen until further notice. - Cosma was originally going to be a mixed breed like her cosmic ancestor. - In the future Cosma and Flint are going to have pups.